Viva Las Vegas
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: [CS]AU Eddie Willows owns a popular club and hires Sara Sidle to sing there nightly. What he didn’t expect was that Sara and his wife Catherine would become fast friends and then start falling for each other. Chapter 2 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Viva Las Vegas**

I've been working on this for a few months. And by that I mean it's been floating around in my head and I finally got the motivation to put it in writing. Hope you all like it.

**A/N: **My other two CSI fics are on hiatus until I get the other story ideas out of my head. I've got about 3 or 4 right now.

**Disclaimer:** CSI does not belong to me. It belongs to that one guy, and that one company. So there. ;-)

**Summary:CS **Eddie Willows owns a popular club and hires Sara Sidle to sing there nightly. What he didn't expect was that Sara and his wife Catherine would become fast friends and then start falling for each other. Femslash and if that ain't your thing, then whatever.

Catherine's 26 and Sara's 21.

**Chapter 1- Sara's First Day**

"Ok, so basically, you get here round 9:00 for sound check, we open at 10:00, you do your thing—uh, what kinda music you do again?" Eddie Willows asked as he lead Sara Sidle, the brunette he hired to fill in the gaps between guest bands, out of his office and over to the stage area of his nightclub 'Dice'.

Sara followed close behind while letting her gaze fall all around the club. Honestly, when her friend told her about this gig she wasn't exactly ecstatic about taking it. After all, Eddie had a reputation, the kind that suggested he didn't exactly take care of sick puppies and garden in his spare time. "Um, I do a little bit of everything really."

"You DJ?"

"…Except that. I played around with it a little in high school but never really got into it." She admitted, stepping up onto the stage- instantly remembering why she took this job in the first place. Her love of music. She didn't really care for all the attention it usually got her, being the reserved person she was, but if that meant singing for a living-a steady paycheck- then she could definitely handle it.

"Eh, no big deal. I can hire one." He turned around and gave the brunette a once over before looking over her shoulder and clenching his jaw.

"Dammit Catherine! Get off your ass and go get ready for work! And put that beer down! That thing has too many calories and lord knows you haven't worked out in a week!"

Sara turned around to see who Eddie was yelling at and found herself staring at a strawberry-blonde sitting at the bar looking rather irritated at the man ordering her around. **'**_I don't blame her. And what the hell is he griping about calories for? She's beautiful..'_

The woman narrowed her blue eyes at Eddie before practically chugging the rest of her beer- almost as if she wanted to piss him off more, before slamming her bottle down and storming off.

"Wives," Eddie muttered under his breath. Sara turned back around and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"She's your wife?"

"Sometimes I wonder…I'm pretty sure she's sleeping around on me. But I guess that's fine. See, we have a little arrangement." He shot Sara a suggestive glance and she tried to resist the urge to either throw up or slap the bastard for being so forward. She flashed him a 'no thanks' smile instead.

"So, where does…Catherine, work?" She quickly changed the subject and followed her new boss over to the bar and sat down on a stool.

"Four nights a week over at the strip club next-door, other three it's here bartending, she's not exactly the best at mixing drinks, but hey, it's cheaper than hiring someone else to do it."

They sat there for the next half hour going over other details before Eddie finally finished and told Sara she could leave. She was already turning to walk out before he called her back.

"Yea?"

"This is just something I tell every new employee. A formality really, it's pretty much the one rule I'm serious about keeping…"

"What's that?" Sara asked quizzically, waiting for him to say something stupid like 'always knock three times before coming in my office cuz I might be otherwise engaged.'

"No hitting on my wife."

Well, she hadn't expected that. Especially after what he said about their 'arrangement'.

"…Huh?"

"Yea, I didn't think I'd mention it to you because I don't think you're funny like that. See, I don't mind guys comin on to her at her other job or anywhere else for that matter. Just as long as I'm not around. But here…this is my place of business and I'll be damned if I just sit around and let some lil bastard valet or sound guy drool all over her. That ain't how it works. Although I know she'd just love to fuck one of em right on the bar just to get under my skin."

He chuckled like the whole thing had been a joke, but Sara knew better. He threw an arm around her shoulders and started leading her to the door. "But, like I said; you ain't funny like that, are you?"

'_funny like what?'_ She wanted to ask. Then it clicked. He wanted to know if she was gay…well, she was, but she wasn't about to tell him that and give him a reason to watch her like a hawk every time she walked in. Besides, it wasn't any of his damn business anyhow.

So she shook her head.

"Good," He said once they got outside of the club. Sara pulled her jacket on, trying to shield herself from the cold Las Vegas night air…well that and give her a reason to pull away from Eddie.

"Not that I got anything against gays." He added.

Sara just nodded before her curiosity got the best of her. "Just for argument's sake, what happens to people who go flirt with Catherine?"

"Well, first, I'll fire you. But that's a cake walk compared to what'll happen after that. You know who Sam Braun is?"

"Sure, the casino mogul."

"Yea, well, I'm close personal friends with him and he just happens to be like a father to Catherine. So, you take that information and run with it. It's just not a happy ending for whoever's stupid enough to actually go against me."

Sara felt a lump form in her throat and she swallowed hard. She didn't know what she had to be worried about. After all, she'd never mess around with a married woman. A married _straight _woman at that. It just wasn't her style. Even if Catherine _was _drop-dead gorgeous and Eddie didn't deserve all the chances in hell to be with her.

"Good to know,"

Eddie nodded. "Well, see ya tomorrow night Sidle. Have a good night." He said cheerfully before leaving Sara in the dark parking lot.

Sara got in her truck and drove away. She passed the strip club Eddie said Catherine worked at and was tempted to go in just to see how she danced, but decided against it and opted for just going home taking a long shower, then finally getting to bed.

**TBC?...**

**Feedback greatly appreciated…:-) **

**Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pysco Wolf- **I'll take my chocolate now, thank you. ;-)

**A/N:** I had no ideas for this chapter, so this is going to be a flashback chapter. –_oohs and aahs_-

Also…does anyone remember the episode where that guy tries to blackmail Catherine w/ that dirty-ish movie she made back when she was a stripper?—I'm pretty sure I didn't make that up…soooo, anyone know the name and/or season of that one?- cookies for whoever tells me. I need clips… for a video. –shifty eyes-

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

…--…--…

**Chapter 2-**

_April-1997_

"_It's not too late to change your mind sweetie. Blame it on cold feet; I know you could do so much better than Eddie."_

_Catherine turned around from her place at the closet to face her mother, Lily._

"_He's scum." The older woman added._

"_Tell me how you really feel Mother." Catherine rolled her eyes. It was the night before her wedding and all her mom could do was bad-mouth her future husband. This wasn't how it was supposed to work._

"_Look, I know Ed is your least favorite person in the world, but I love him, and like it or not, I _am _going through with this wedding."_

_Lily sighed._

"_I hope you know what you're doing Catherine." She locked eyes with her daughter before looking over her shoulder at the wedding dress hanging in the open closet._

_She looked at Catherine again. "Well, you'd better get some rest. I'm going to head over to Sam's room. There are a few more details we have to work out before tomorrow."_

_The blonde chuckled. "Why don't you just ask him out already?"_

"_Because," Lily started as she pulled on her coat and walked to the door with Catherine. "It didn't work out between us all those years ago, why bother now?"_

_She didn't wait for her daughter's response, instead she just kissed her on the cheek and opened the door and stepped out into the hallway of the hotel._

"_Sleep well dear."_

"_You too Mom."_

_Catherine shut the door and waited a few minutes before grabbing her own coat and leaving the room in search of the downstairs bar. She was glad Sam Braun had insisted on paying for the wedding, as much as it bruised Eddie's ego, Sam just wanted her to have the perfect wedding. To him this meant; having a huge, extravagant ceremony at the Tangiers. She wasn't about to complain though._

_She made it down to the bar without bumping into anyone she knew. There were only a few people sitting down at the bar, all of them looked like exhausted businessmen. She glanced down at her watch, it was almost midnight, and she wasn't the least bit tired._

_She ordered her drink and sat down at one of the stools at the end so she could be alone with her thoughts, which didn't last long; halfway through her martini a very tired looking brunette sat down next to her and ordered a beer._

"_Wow, don't you look happy?" The brunette joked, referring to Catherine's expression._

_She chuckled. "You have no idea."_

"_Hmm, lemme guess." She gestured down to Catherine's left hand. "Wedding ring. Sooo I'm assuming you're here to get married. Well, that or you're having an affair."_

"_I'm getting married. Tomorrow actually." Catherine flashed a small smirk._

"_Oh, well congrats." The other woman raised her beer bottle in a toast before taking a sip. Catherine nodded._

"_I'm Sara by the way." She stuck out her hand which Catherine took briefly._

"_Catherine."_

"_Hi Catherine, sorry for just inviting myself over, but you looked like maybe you wanted some company."_

"_It's ok, really. Actually, I'd love some company. Just as long as it's none of the people I have to see tomorrow."_

"_Then I'm your girl," Sara beamed. "I'm only here till I'm done drinking. I was here to sing for my friend's birthday earlier."_

"_You're a singer?" Catherine marveled and propped her chin up on her hand, turning to face Sara more._

_She shrugged. "Not full-time. I'm a waitress."_

"_I bet you have a great singing voice."_

_Sara took a swig of her drink then raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure?"_

_This time it was the blonde who shrugged. "Just a hunch."_

_Sara nodded. "So, I have a feeling you don't just hang around in bars all day…what do you do with the rest of your the time?"_

_Catherine hesitated. "Uh, I'm a dancer."_

_Sara looked down at her beer bottle and tried to hide her smirk. "Cool."_

_They both chuckled at the brunette's comment._

…_--…--…_

_They sat there for the next hour and a half talking before Catherine started yawning every 10 seconds._

_She stood up and stretched before pulling on her coat._

"_Thanks for the company Sara, I think I'd better get up to my room. I don't want to be half-asleep at my own wedding."_

_Sara stood up also. "I understand." She shook Catherine's hand once more. "I hope it works out for you two."_

_Catherine smiled warmly at the brunette. "And I hope you find a career in singing like you want." She turned and headed out of the bar, but not before waving one last time at Sara._

**TBC…**

**Sorry that was so short, but I wanted to get something up for this chapter.**

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Nicole.**


End file.
